Talk:The Cloud Watchers
=Character Requests= Please list character submissions below. Characters with major issues will be declined automatically, while those with minor issues will be open to critique by administrators if necessary. Approved characters should be added to the allegiances and their pages started before you roleplay. Please use the following outline for character requests, and allow time for the requests to be passed before creating their pages. ::Name: (go nuts) ::Age: (cats are considered "adults" in the group at the age of 12 moons, and typically die around 5 or 6 years of age, though some live to be around 8.) ::Appearance: (simple description, with a link to a life image to make sure it's possible) ::Character: (can be fully written out as you'd put it on a silver grade page, or can be a list of positive, neutral, and negative traits. this will be accessed pretty critically and if there's any conflict or issues, it will be critiqued. This must be up to standards before your request is passed.) ::Rank: (commoner? adviser? trainee? there is a max of 5 advisers at any one time. ) ::Family/History: (where were they born? To whom? How was their upbringing? Have they traveled? Etc. Advisers probably haven't ever left the group except for business matters.) Becky & Vincent :Becky ::Appearance: pretty, gray British Long-haired molly with amber eyes ::Character: gentle, loving, always respectful, hates being rude, easy to talk to, weird in other cats views ::Family: None ::Rank: Advisor :Vincent ::Appearance: blue and white British Short-Haired tom with amber eyes ::Character: caring, egotistical, always looks presentable, works hard, awkward around mollies, family-oriented ::Family: Claudia (mother), James (father), Elanore (sister), Mortimer (brother) :Rank: Other Royals — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 02:28, March 10, 2016 (UTC) accepted, please make and fill out their pages before beginning to rp. 17:59, 03/12/2016 Joshua, Tyler, Melanie & Oliver :Joshua ::Appearance: ginger tabby Scottish Fold tom. ::Character: very optimistic, has hope, rude when people are rude to him first or towards his "family", loves his family deeply, respects all cats equally, always trying to get others to try new things, loves the idea of outer space and that there may be others out there, which often gets him viewed as weird ::Family: Tyler (mate) (Considers Melanie and Oliver as family) ::Rank: Advisor :Tyler ::Appearance: brown tabby tom; kurilian bobtail descent. ::Character: sassy, will always have a comeback, anxious at times, strange, takes interest in weird things, sarcastic, not always the most happy person, optimistic at times, just wants to sleep ::Family: Joshua (mate) (Considers Melanie and Oliver as family) ::Rank: Member :Melanie ::Appearance: black-and-white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. ::Character: weird personality, likes laughing and joking around, sometimes hides her sadness behind fake smiles, always grinning, often pranks her "brothers" ::Family: None (Considers Joshua, Tyler and Oliver as family) ::Rank: Member :Oliver ::Appearance: white Cornish Rex tom with blue eyes. ::Character: loves everyone, light-hearted, cheeky, has a great sense of justice and fights when he has to, experiences varying levels of anxiety, seems to not hold grudges ::Family: None (Considers Joshua, Tyler and Melanie as family) ::Rank: Member DOVE - me too thanksgiving 20:15, March 10, 2016 (UTC) accepted, please make and fill out their pages before beginning to rp. ur band trash and i love it so much 17:59, 03/12/2016 Nichole :Nichole ::Appearance: silver tabby Oriental molly with green eyes ::Character: sassy, loyal, fearless, rebellious, egotistical, hates being disliked, pretty much a prick, has anger issues, calm at times but not all the time, easily frustrated (full of flaws) ::Family: Brie (sister) ::Other: pretty big crush on Wesley — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:46, March 20, 2016 (UTC)